


Sweet Lil' Thots

by mellodywrites



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Expansion of Clyde's NSFW Alphabet, F/M, Fluff, Kinks, Older Man/Younger Woman, Ravishing an absolute dad bod, Sort of titjob, Young!Clyde Logan, meet cute, slight dry humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: A collection of thots I have about a bunch of characters that aren't long enough to be fics - includes both fluff and smut.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Clyde's Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't post these on here bc they are too short but I'm deleting my tumblr and I kinda like these so here they will go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested by anon - "Which kinks does Clyde Logan have? (saw you mention it in your NSFW alphabet) ❤️"

First off, I just want to say that these are the kinks I think Clyde would have – and overall my interpretation of him. I believe Clyde didn’t get a lot of action when he came back from Iraq, he would lock himself up and not go out and meet people (except for work) so he would definitely be sexually deprived and over time he would get himself off to all sorts of things lol

SO!

**Clyde’s kinks are…**

  * Daddy kink obvs. Clyde loves knowing that his girl is happy and protected, curled around his body and safely tucked away in his arms. He feels pride deep in his chest when he knows he’s done right by you
  * When you look up at him – eyes wide and innocent but with a teasing smirk tugging at the corner of your lips – Clyde knows what’s to come. “Daddy,” _oh god_ the way it falls from your lips is enough to drive any man insane, “I want so much Daddy, please”
  * And before he knows it he’s balls deep inside of your dripping cunt as your bouncing on top of him chanting _DaddyDaddyDaddy_ over and over again as you cum together
  * Clyde loves fucking you in public, not in front of people or crowds per say but somewhere with a high chance of being caught
  * Something about being walked in on while he’s deep inside of you pounding away - the sheer look of fear on your face as you both stop still breathing heavily in the awkward silence that fills the room - has Clyde feeling territorial as fuck but when they see Clyde, how he grips onto tighter, lips twitch up into a snarl as he _growls_ the person has no other option than to turn around and forget whatever happened
  * Or when it’s a few minutes before the bar opens for the night and Clyde’s fucking you over the bar top, lost in his own mind as your cunt clenches around his impossibly large cock you hear the patrons gathering outside the door ready to come in for their usual drinks
  * You whine trying to get Clyde’s attention, “Clyde- there’s- people.” “You best be quiet then honey,” he laughs, leaning down to brush his plush lips up against the shell of your ear, “Can’t have my customers hearing what a dirty little slut you are can we?”
  * Gets so turned on from fucking you while you’re naked and he’s still wearing his clothes. Only fucking you harder when you complain how it isn’t fair that you’re the only one naked
  * But sometimes Clyde won’t even have option get his dick out so he will settle for savagely dry humping you, feeling the crotch of his jeans soak with the wetness of your bare cunt and his leaking cock
  * Clyde only ever does this when they two of you have a lot of time to spare because he loves dragging this out for as long as possible – he grabs your thighs and presses them together, then taking his cock he shoves himself between your closed thighs rubbing himself against your slippery folds and humping you like that till he cums all over your tummy
  * I’ve seen this kink being quite popular with our big bear and that is lactation. Clyde loves sucking your hard stiff nipples before bed, massaging them to help the milk flow and drinking every drop
  * Sometimes you will stroke his cock and try to time it write so that when he swallows the last of your milk he’ll cum
  * Although Clyde loves being the protector and dominant one, he also loves being submissive to you. He had never thought about it before but after looking it up on ‘the google’ as he said, he was curious to try pegging and _oh boy_ did he fucking like it
  * Clyde was nervous at first, having never tried this before but you both took it slow and eventually the strap on you wore was now deeply inside him stretching his tight little ass out
  * He lay on his back gripping onto your waist as he legs were bent back at the knees, moaning and moaning out to you begging you to move
  * And when you hit him with that first thrust _dear fucking- oh fuck!_ Clyde had never been so willing at the hands of pleasure as you fucked him into the bed



**Here are some honourable mentions…**

  * Pussy/titty worship. Clyde is the King of eating pussy, he will happily eat you out for hours and enjoy every millisecond of it moaning into you as if you’re the most delicious thing he’s ever had. And he loves shoving his face into your breasts and breathing you in, it comforts him. He also loves cumming on them too - straddling your chest and you help him jerk off and then seeing all his cum spurt onto your pert nipples – the man moans so obscenely at the sight of it and he’s knees go weak that he just collapses next to you
  * Clyde loses his damn near mind when he sees you crouched between his legs sucking the soul outta him through his cock. Loves how you eagerly take him into your mouth and moan as he hits the back of your throat then greedily swallowing every last drop as he cums
  * Feels absolutely _feral_ when fucking your face. Just grabbing the sides of your head and ramming himself down your throat
  * Won’t admit it but he loves sniffing your panties, especially after you’ve came in them (he has an obsession with your cum)
  * Collaring. This vaguely bleeds into the Daddy kink but he just likes seeing you with this pretty thing around your neck to show off that you’re his (of course you don’t wear it all the time but he likes it grabbing onto it while y’all fuck)
  * Choking and spanking are two way street for the both you – he loves having your ass across his lap and feeling your soft skin under the palm of his hand watching it turn red and deep shades of purple. Clyde loves having his ass smacked whether its just around the house or when your fucking him. And when he’s laying on his back as you rut into his ass, he sees stars when you wrap your pretty little hand around his neck and give it a soft squeeze the boy goes wild for it
  * When he’s choking you, he loves seeing the contrast of his huge hand wrapped around your tiny throat and the sweet little smile you give him as fucks you into oblivion
  * Something I’ve seen which has been largely accept by lovers of Clyde is he has a breeding kink which I agree with 100%. Although for me it’s always something of just the idea of getting you pregnant (I don’t write for actual pregnancy type stuff bc I can’t get pregnant myself and in general it makes me uncomfy)
  * Clyde definitely has a food play kink which, for me, leans into the housewife kink. Adores seeing you bake something special for him, dish it up on a plate with cream and sit on his lap as you feed it to him all the while slowly grinding against his hard on waiting for his opinion (I won’t go into too much detail as something like this is in the works ;) )
  * This one is a little bit dark but kidnapping. It is entirely roleplay of course and the both of have an extensive talk through about with the safe words, how rough to be exactly etc. It thrills him to have that extra bit of power over you and seeing you helpless. If this is your thing you should absolutely check out @clumsycopy's series Love, Eternal it’s so good!!! (It isn’t roleplay however just a tw)




	2. Giving Charlie's tummy pudge some love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the anon message I sent to @ohdamnadam about loving on Charlie's tummy (surprise! it was me lol)
> 
> Just an fyi - I haven't seen marriage story yet so I don't really know anything about anything on it lol so there may be some wrong details I'm no sure but all I do know is I love Charlie and his banging dad bod.

Charlie Barber was a hard working man, that's a fact. But unfortunately a lot of the time, he works himself too hard trying to keep everything and everyone on top making sure every tiny detail of his play was perfect. Whether it was staying behind an extra few hours or sitting cramped up in his office all day but it was all definitely taking a toll on him.

You had been helping him out where you could - cleaning the house, bringing him coffee if he desired, cooking him dinner, but he needed more. He need something more... personal.

After some convincing Charlie agreed to take the night off. Now you have him laying in bed stripped down to his boxers and straddling his hips rubbing some fancy oil over his chest.

"Mmm feels so good honey"

You chuckle, "Will this convince you to take a break in the future?"

"Maybe" He smirks. You loved it when he was playful, allowing himself to have some fun every once in a while. You continued your ministrations over his chest, lightly grazing over his nipples eliciting soft shallow gasps from the man beneath you.

Charlie large paws rested on the tops of your thighs fingers drawing little circles on the soft skin. However, the more you "accidentally" brush over his now erect nipples, the more you feel his cock harden up underneath you and his hands begin to wander. His hands wander up and lay over your hips squeezing them a few times before moving up to rest just underneath your breasts then back down over your tummy where his fingers fiddled with the hem of your shirt. The whole time you both watch as he hands move over your body curious to see where this would go.

"Do you want this off baby?" He grunts in reply.

You take your shirt off throwing it behind you and turn back to Charlie whose eyes are glued to your breasts.

"You're so beautiful" He looks up at you now, "how did I deserve you?"

"Oh hush. Now relax, I'm not done yet". Charlie's hands continue to sit just on your pelvis watching you admiring his glistening body.

You know Charlie takes good care of himself, physically, but you can't help but notice the his small pudge something about it draws you in - it's so soft and squishy that on more than one occasion you have gotten yourself off to the thought of it. Does Charlie know this? Of course not but you desperately went to show him, and his tummy, the love he deserves.

So your hands begin their descent down his pecs, once again brushing your finger tips over his nipples to rile him up some more, stopping at the curve of his tummy. Charlie appreciated that you loved his body, he admits he's not as fit as he used to be but that didn't bother you, whenever he has doubts you tell him how much you love his "dad bod" and he's perfect the way he is.

You gently press into the soft skin and rub your thumbs in a circular motion testing the waters. "Is this okay baby?"

"Uh huh. Feels so nice" Charlie's eyebrows knit together as his mouth hangs open relishing in the way your hands feel on him. You begin slowly massaging around his belly, lightly grazing your nails over his skin watching as his tummy flexes. "Ohhh fuck darling" he groans immediately biting his lips afterwards. Your hands wander further down and rub the pouch underneath his belly button, molding it around your fingers. A short grunt catches in the back of Charlie's throat, you look up at him and he's the most beautiful sight you could see - dark hair plastered around his flushed face, forehead shiny with sweat and a blush that runs down his neck and over his chest which is heaving from laboured breaths and trapped moans.

You glide your hands up his body again resting them on his pecs taking his hard nipples between your thumb and pointer finger rubbing them ever so slightly, eliciting needy whimpers from your lover. Leaning down, your breasts squishing against his, you graze your lips against his plush ones, "don't hold them back, I wanna hear you baby, I wanna know how good I make you feel." Through bitten lips Charlie releases as strained groan as you continue your soft assault on his nipples and you begin to grind yourself against his rock hard cock.

"P-please"

"Please what my love?"

"I need you to- to play with my belly again. It feel so fucking good baby please"

Lifting yourself away from him you grab his hips and scute further down his legs leaning into him again so your mouth is right above is belly button and his clothed cock rests between your breasts. "Like this?" You ask playing innocent.

"Yes! Yes just like that"

Digging your fingers into his hips you pepper delicate kisses all over his belly and moving down to his happy trail giving the soft patch of hair little tongue licks between each kiss. Charlie's hands move to your head where they hard through your holding onto it tightly as he thrusts his hips up into you moaning pathetically as you begin rubbing his tummy again. "Fuck! You're such a little slut aren't you? You like fucking a dad don't you? You like my dad bod huh? Little whore oh FUCK!" His hips bucked up wildly as you nibbled on the soft pouch of skin under his belly button. "Oh shit little girl that felt so fucking good", you giggled feeling Charlie's cock throb between your breasts as a grossly obscene growl strained from his filthy lips. "Keep going honey I'm close, I can feel it - oh shit"

You nibbled a few other patches of skin, purple and blue dots appearing after your ministrations, licking up and down his happy trail and massaged circles into the sides of his tummy. Charlie began humping your chest, his grip on your hair becoming just a little tighter and his voice a little deeper "please baby, don't stop" he growls and at the last second you move to his belly button poking your tongue into it and suck the soft flesh around it, Charlie's heaving breaths caught in his throat as his eyes shot open and more deep growls fell from him, his cock cumming hard in his boxers as you released your mouth on him.

"Now did that convince you to take more breaks in the future?" You asked cheekily.

"Definitely".


	3. Real Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts about going to an RSA class and meeting Clyde there :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set roughly 2-3 years after Clyde came back from his second tour and is hoping to open up his own bar. He's about 25/26 years old so he's a lot younger than I would normally write him but I just thought this concept might be cute idk. I did my RSA here in Australia so I don't really know how they work over in the US all I could find is that they were fairly mandatory in North America and that's it :/ so I'm basing this off of my experience getting my RSA but enough of me rambling... Enjoy my dears! xx

  * Clyde sat patiently in the much too small chair waiting for the class to begin
  * The lady hosting the session went around and handed out a booklet and a few pamphlets letting everyone know that they'll be starting in 5 minutes
  * Briefly reading through the content they'll be learning, a loud crack distracted him
  * Looking up to the entrance, his heart stops as he gasps softly
  * You scramble awkwardly in through door and apologise to everyone uttering another apology to the host for being late
  * Clyde couldn't take his eyes off of you and watched as you came around to where he was
  * "Hello- um is this seat taken?"
  * Clyde shook himself a bit out of his daze and looked to where you were pointed and the empty seat beside him
  * The clogs in Clyde's mind were slowly turning before it all clicked
  * "Oh! Absolutely of course, I'm sorry ma'am."
  * He stands up to allow you to take your seat, only sitting back down once you get comfortable
  * "Thank you" you smile and hold your hand out for him
  * "No problem" he shakes your hand (secretly thanking that he was able to shake with his right hand. "Ma name's Clyde Logan."
  * Offering him your name, you both settle down as the class begins
  * Taking a moment to admire the man, you see how he's practically folding in on himself to fit into the small plastic chair, and his features had awestruck
  * His face was doted with moles, with a strong nose, beautiful plush rosy lips with a shirt beard and mustache and shaggy dark hair that sat so it his just the tips of his adorably large ears
  * He was _beautiful_
  * Feeling yourself getting flustered you turn your attention to the class
  * An hour and half into the session and the host announces for you all to take a break
  * Stretching your muscles, your eyes wandered over to the giant of a man beside you only to see he was already looking at you
  * Laughing sheepishly, you bit your lip and smile at him
  * Clyde can't help but return the same nervous smile
  * "Sooo Clyde, what brings you here? Is it just to help to broaden your job opportunities?"
  * "A bit yeah," his leg bounces non stop under the table from how nervous he is. "I'm ah planning on openin' up ma own bar actually"
  * "Oh wow whereabouts? In these parts?"
  * "Mhm just down the road, that old place that had been let go. Duck Tape."
  * "I know the place." you say and Clyde has a hard time seeing anything else but you. He was so enraptured by you. "Well I can't wait to see what you do with the place Mr. Logan"
  * Clyde's face dropped as all the blood rushed to his cheeks turning it beet red, "Ok." Clyde was too bashful to think of anything to say
  * An awkward moment goes by before Clyde picks up the conversation again
  * "W-what about you? What're your plans?"
  * "Mmm probably try getting a position at that small bar further down the road"
  * "Oh, yeah I might try there too"
  * You give him a quizzical look, "just until I have enough to buy the Duck Tape ya know"
  * You nod and fall back into a silence, then the class begins again
  * Another hour and half later and you had finished your tests, the host announcing that you had both passed
  * Walking out the room together, you talked about some of the material and how happy you were to pass the test
  * Giggling at a joke Clyde made, he couldn't help but laugh a little and before he knew it, it slipped out, "You're real pretty y/n"
  * Your laughing subsided as you studied Clyde
  * "Shit- I'm sorry that was improper of me I shouldn't have-"
  * "It's okay," your hand rests ontop of his. "You're real pretty too Clyde" you grin abashedly at him
  * Clyde glances to the floor timidly, "Would it be okay if I take ya out some time?"
  * "I'd love nothing more Clyde."




	4. Clyde getting his ears pierced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of my bullshit... I think Clyde would want to get his ears pierced and he takes his darlin' along with him sooo here are some hcs xx

  * Clyde has never been the jewellery type. Sure he has his ring but any other jewellery he just wasn't overly fond of
  * But when he sat with you one morning while you were choosing which earrings to wear
  * Clyde was interested in a pair of dainty stud clip ons
  * He tried them on out of curiosity and came to find he really liked them, and they suited him pretty well
  * Giving it a few days to think over, he decided he definitely wanted to get his ears pierced
  * "Did it hurt when you had them done darlin'?" Clyde had begun to get a little nervous as you both were driving on the way to his appointment
  * "Not so much no, just feel like a little pinch is all" you smile, trying to soothe his worries
  * Clyde nods trusting that you'll keep him safe
  * Walking into the store, you checked in and browsed through the many option of earrings
  * "Any taking your fancy Sugarbear?"
  * "Mmm I'm likin' these little silver ones with the pretty green gem. Whaddaya think baby?"
  * Patting his hip you smile up at him, "I think they'll suit you wonderfully" you kiss him and tell the lady which earrings Clyde wants
  * Clyde's gripping tight onto your hand as he sits in the chair, nerves running through him watching the lady sanitise all the products
  * "I'll need you to move your hair out the way please."
  * Clyde nods and looks to you. You take out a hair tie and tie his hair up into a little ponytail
  * Linking your hand back with Clyde's, you squeeze it reassuringly as the lady put the gun around his ear
  * Squeezing his eyes shut, he let out a little grunt as the gun punctured his ear
  * Piercing his other ear, Clyde finally opened his eyes and looked at you grinning giddily
  * "You can have a look now" the lady said
  * Clyde jumped up from the chair and rushed to the mirror, his grin only getting bigger as he admired the pretty little gems on his ear
  * "They look beautiful Clyde" you praise
  * Clyde turns to thank the lady as he takes your hand and pays
  * All the way home Clyde couldn't stop looking in the mirror at his ears
  * You giggled at how happy he was
  * Crashing onto the couch, you lace your fingers with his and kiss his knuckles softly
  * "So beautiful" you hum
  * The tips of Clyde's ears blush, then he leans in to kiss you. "Thank ya fer bein' there next to me honeybun, it turns out it wasn't so bad after all" he chuckles
  * "I'm always here for you my Sweetheart. I'm also really loving the ponytail"
  * Clyde's face dropped as he realised he's left his hair up this whole time, "Shit!"




End file.
